Technical Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present inventive concept relate generally to data storage devices and in particular to interleaving channels in a solid state data storage device.
Related Art
A data storage system may include various volatile and non-volatile storage devices such as a hard disk drive (HDD), an optical storage drive, and a solid state drive (SSD). An SSD provides increased throughput capability due to its parallel architecture incorporating a plurality of solid-state memory devices (e.g., NAND flash memory devices) and data striping across the plurality of memory devices. FIG. 1 illustrates a representative solid state memory device.
Referring to FIG. 1, a solid-state memory device 100 includes a plurality of blocks 110 with each block including a plurality of pages 120. The blocks in the solid-state memory device 100 may be divided into planes of even-numbered blocks 130 and odd-numbered blocks 140. In an example embodiment, there are 2,048 blocks per memory device with 16 memory devices configured in each of 16 channels, one channel providing access to an active memory device of the 16 memory devices in that channel.
In an SSD, a flash memory controller controls read and write operations to and from the plurality of memory devices. Since an SSD may contain 256 or more solid state memory devices, the resulting load on the flash memory controller can negatively impact data throughput.